L'smae
|death= |species=Human |gender=Female |height=0.72 meters |mass=9 kilograms |hair=Dark brown |eyes=Orange |skin=Light |occupation= |era=NoHead era |affiliation=NoHeads |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead |apprentices= }} L'smae, also known as Lily Elazar (b. circa 2006) was a member of the NoHeads. In 2007, she infiltrated the palace of Queen Zygen and helped bring about her assassination. She fought at the Battle of Superhero University, where she fought Roxanne Waterston, Cate Lilly, and Leslie Amadeus all at once. Eventually, L'smae felled Waterston and blasted Lilly and Amadeus aside, breaking off to assist her Master. She was captured by Sheriff Bladepoint during the NoHead Cataclysm, who chose to take pity on her and raise her as his own daughter, with her realizing she had only been introduced to one side of mutantry. Biography Birth and alliance The infant who would become L'smae was born in Syria and given the name "Lily Elazar". Lily began walking at the alarming age of seven days, not unlike the currently unborn Baby Intelligence. Eventually, both of her parents were murdered by bandits and Lily wandered blindly into the wilderness, wishing that she could be dead as well. She was found sleeping under a rock by the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead. The Dark Lord had sensed an extremely powerful mutant was nearby even before Lily attacked him, having falsely assumed he was about to kidnap her in her sleep. Laughing at her nerve, he expressed genuine surprise at her rapid development and proposed an alliance with the NoHeads. The two had a conversation where the lord of evil explained his ideals to her and told her what was outside the borders of the wilderness. Lily notably reacted to Operation: Blitz and the presumed death of Sheriff Bladepoint with utter glee. Thrilled, Lily taught the Dark Lord efficient methods useful to overthrow their greatest enemies, the Police Grand Army, demonstrating her incredible intellect and ability to speedily process information. First NoHead War Becoming L'smae In return for her assistance, Mr. Stupid NoHead brought L'smae to Golgolod, where he taught her how to speak. She eventually began training with a group of children called the Knights of Mae. Over the next few weeks, Lily Elazar grew more and more powerful. Finally, he dubbed her "L'smae", mistress of the Knights of Mae. Battle against Queen Zygen In 2007, L'smae's close work with Mr. Stupid NoHead was joined by Mr. Formidable NoHead, whom she disliked. Together, they infiltrated the palace of Queen Zygen by disguising as a waiter. Once they were exposed, she helped bring about Zygen's assassination. When Mr. Formidable NoHead killed Zygen, L'smae watched with a blank expression, though she was obviously quite satisfied at the outcome of the skirmish. betray Mr. Stupid NoHead]] L'smae was present when Mr. Stupid NoHead contacted Dorphane Giles, Dot Lodd, and NR-77 via hologram when they presented the Almataffe to the Dark Lord. However, Giles decided to betray Mr. Stupid NoHead and keep the Almataffe's power to herself. L'smae watched with a combination of distaste and awe as Giles caused explosions on the Damnation, consuming the power before choosing to kill Lodd for opposing her. Battle of Superhero University Subsequently, Mr. Stupid NoHead placed L'smae under the charge of his chief of enforcement, Xalvatrix, and she rode with her to Superhero University for an imminent assault on the educational facility. After wrenching the Almataffe from Giles' grip, Mr. Stupid NoHead met up with L'smae, Xalvatrix, Mr. Formidable NoHead, and Mrs. Twisted NoHead, and they enacted their initiative. During the battle, L'smae fought Roxanne Waterston, eager to terminate such a valuable ally to her arch-nemesis, Sheriff Bladepoint. Cate Lilly and Leslie Amadeus broke off to assist Waterston, leading L'smae to battle all of them at once. She parried their blows and ducked and twisted around the much larger women, yet she was unable to finish them. Despite all three women being skilled, combined they did not equal L'smae's abilities. Eventually, she felled Waterston and blasted Lilly and Amadeus aside, breaking off to assist her Master. However, he insisted she do nothing as Sheriff Bladepoint was his to finish. Before she could respond, an explosion sent her reeling, and she crashed into a banister. When she came to, she saw several mutated pulses overhead, rippling against a beam of energy she realized bore the signature of the Almataffe, and then she saw Mr. Stupid NoHead crumple to the ground, much to her horror. She rushed to check on her master, but then she noticed Dual contain the Almataffe's power inside a simple bowl, shocking her motionless. In her second of distraction, a thrown wooden board intended for an unknown quarry hit her in the head, and she fell unconscious. Drowning sorrows .]] When she regained consciousness, L'smae made her way down to street level. Devastated by the apparent death of Mr. Stupid NoHead, L'smae removed her collar and threw it into a swimming pool. Upon seeing the rest of the Knights of Mae leaving Superhero University, she quickly brushed off her tears and resumed her usual behavior, telling the rest of the knights that she missed them. Coke then returned the sword she had left behind and the knights moved on to once again retrieve Wolfgang. On the run At some point following Mr. Stupid NoHead's disappearance, L'smae battled a member of the Police Grand Army, who removed her jaw with a sword strike, and L'smae was forced to wear a large metal prosthesis cover over where her jaw had once been. A vocoder allowed L'smae to talk, but her voice now reverberated with a sinister electronic tone. Mr. Formidable NoHead was in part responsible for their development, placing the child in his debt. When Mr. Stupid NoHead awoke from his comatose, L'smae promptly arrived at the outskirts of Del Wedellvar when the Dark Lord summoned his NoHeads there at night in 2012. She Teleported into the area, but, unlike the other NoHeads, was not wearing a NoHead mask and hood. Walking around his circled followers, Mr. Stupid NoHead viciously greeted four of them. When he came to L'smae, instead of attacking her like the others, he simply looked at her as she bowed down to him, then moved on to greet Aster. After the end of the meeting, he approached L'smae and Mr. Formidable NoHead, imploring them to join him once more, citing that they had a choice. In response, L'smae threw her arms around her master, before realizing he looked very uncomfortable, prompting her to let go of him. L'smae eventually boarded the North Star. NoHead Cataclysm L'smae also participated in the NoHead Cataclysm. She was captured by Sheriff Bladepoint during the carnage, who chose to take pity on her and raise her as his own daughter, with her realizing she had only been introduced to one side of mutantry. Aftermath L'smae returned to the Police Station with Sheriff Bladepoint, eager to begin training under Bonnie. Physical description L'smae had black hair and orange-colored eyes and an intense facial complexion. Her orange eyes were described as sinister by Joseph Abernathy when she encountered him. L'smae later adopted a large metal shield that covered his face from her upper lip down, to protect a sword injury that completely severed her lower jaw — a wound that had been inflicted by a Grand Army member. A vocoder allowed L'smae to talk, but her voice reverberated with a sinister electronic tone, creating a disconcerting effect since her cybernetic jaw did not move. Personality and traits Lily Elazar was once a gentle and innocent baby, who displayed an incredible increase in her childhood development as a result of her mutation. However, after losing her parents, she wandered blindly into the wilderness and developed a death wish, making her vulnerable to the temptation of the Dark Lord, who rechristened her as "L'smae". L'smae became a mysteriously adorable and ultimately malevolent, homicidal, sadistic, and somewhat psychopathic girl, who would use any means necessary to achieve her goals or those of her master. During her time by his side, she also proved to be highly ambitious, chillingly sinister, and quick to anger. As of current time, she was an avowed and loyal follower of the Dark Lord, of whom she showed respect and gratitude. L'smae carried an almost innocent persona, wide-eyed and bright, finding humor in otherwise dark situations. She was also tough and she displayed a cocky and highly self-confident attitude and easily developed a habit of engaging more than one opponent at a time or challenging powerful individuals. With the team, she was shown to get along well with them, once she got to know them a bit better. Despite initially butting heads with Mr. Formidable NoHead, she became more tender towards the Dark mutant when they realized they had both lost someone who meant the same to both of them. However, despite her psychopathy, L'smae was still intelligent on a superhuman level and possessed a formidably high Intelligent Quotient. She was capable of deducing a lot of things that other people tended not to notice. Her intellect also extended itself to tactical skills, as her tactics helped to cripple the Police Grand Army, and she swiftly improvised a plan to weaken and take down the extremely powerful Queen Zygen, which proved successful. L'smae rather disliked her given name, insisting on being addressed by the name she forged. Despite being a genuinely evil mutant, L'smae's malevolence was not absolute, and it was forged by her intense loyalty to Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had given her somewhere to go and had shown her the only life she'd ever known, and in the process stripping away her innocence at an extremely young age. She admitted there was always a part of her that truly believed what she was doing was right. However, being more properly introduced to both Sheriff Bladepoint and the Light, and also to the reality of NoHead life caused her to begin to question her own reality. She was also alarmed that someone she believed to have such warped thinking would give her a chance to change her ways, even though she had tried to kill him. Ultimately, her innate desire to do what was right proved incompatible with NoHead philosophy, causing her to realize she may have been on the wrong side her entire life. She realized Bladepoint's cause made more sense to her than that of her former master. She coupled this realization with her belief that the NoHeads would never truly recover after the events of the NoHead Cataclysm, and she made her choice to join Bladepoint accordingly. She subsequently followed the Sheriff to his headquarters, where she looked forward to being trained by Bonnie. Powers and abilities Powers Shockwave Generation: L'smae could direct a wave of seismic energy by swinging her arms in front of her body and clapping them together. She could cause her shockwaves to target specific objects, such as when she used them to target several members of the _ at once. Abilities *'Physical Aptitude': L'smae, as a well-trained and naturally talented follower of the Dark Lord, was well ahead of her prime, being in top physical condition from her missions and other physically demanding tasks for a woman her age, to the point that she could hold her own against the formidable International Alliance troops of Zygen. She was notably however, far weaker than her nemesis Sheriff Bladepoint, who subdued her without much effort. *'Genius-Level Intellect': L'smae, while still Lily Elazar, was exceptionally smart, being able to understand concepts on a political level despite not knowing how to speak at the time so she could properly acknowledge it, as well as having crawled deep into the wilderness and being implied to learn to walk very quickly, making it possible for Mr. Stupid NoHead to begin her training. She proved to be an excellent achiever with a formidably high Intelligence Quotient. Additionally, she was skilled at noticing inconsistencies that others did not see. **'Master Tactician': L'smae's intellect extended itself to her psychological, tactical and deception skills, as her tactics helped to cripple the Police Grand Army, and she swiftly improvised a plan to weaken and take down the extremely powerful Queen Zygen, which proved successful. **'Leadership Skills': L'smae, as noted by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, was respected by her NoHead teammates, and had a degree of influence over them in spite of her relative youth. Hence, L'smae was placed in charge of the Knights of Mae by her master. Relationships Mr. Stupid NoHead L'smae was extremely loyal to Mr. Stupid NoHead, willing to obey his cruelest orders without feeling hesitation or remorse. Mr. Formidable NoHead Sheriff Bladepoint Sheriff Bladepoint was the leader of the Police Grand Army. L'smae was very loyal to Mr. Stupid NoHead and so, although reluctantly acknowledging Bladepoint as a very powerful mutant, considered her master as the superior man. L'smae was among the few people who reacted to the First Police Purge and Bladepoint's presumed death with utter glee. Bladepoint recognized L'smae as an incredibly dangerous and sadistic NoHead, commenting to Chloe Ramblin that, given the choice, he would prefer to avoid L'smae at all costs. Behind the scenes L'smae is the protagonist of and the tertiary antagonist in (the secondary antagonist being Xalvatrix). Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2000s births Category:American individuals Category:Female NoHeads Category:Females Category:Individuals with super intelligence Category:Mutants Category:NoHeads Category:NoHead Cataclysm participants Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Syrian individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Adoptees Category:Reformed individuals Category:Orphans Category:Impersonators Category:Cyborgs Category:Knights of Mae